This invention relates to a system for generating power utilizing the elevation differences and available temperatures on the earth's surface.
For some time, concern has been expressed regarding the availability of natural resources to provide the increasing power demands of the inhabitants of the earth. The recent oil crises brought into focus the increasing demands for power in our country and elsewhere. In considering the various means for generating power, it occurred to me that better use could be made of the earth's topography and that an efficient power generating system could be provided that utilized the elevation differences on the earth's surface and the available temperatures on the earth's surface. A number of regions in our country and elsewhere around the world have relatively high mountains which are relatively cool at the top and relatively low valleys nearby which are relatively warm. These regions have tremendous potential energy that can be tapped to provide electrical power in large amounts.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel means for generating power utilizing the elevational differences and available temperatures on the earth's surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for generating power that includes heat rejection means disposed at a relatively cool high place on the earth's surface, a heat supply means disposed at a relatively warm lower level on the earth's surface, power generation means at the lower level, a relatively small diameter conduit communicating the heat rejection means with the power generation means, and a relatively large diameter insulated conduit communicating the heat rejection means, whereby liquid flowing through the small diameter conduit will actuate the power generation means and either be emitted as a liquid or be flashed into vapor, with heat being added at the heat supply means to assist in returning the vapor to the heat rejection means.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved system for generating power that includes a compound cycle. The compound cycle has a heat exchanger either before or after the power generation means, depending on the system, and a second heat exchanger independent of the heat supply means, with a second power generation means situated between the two heat exchangers, and a relatively large vapor line connecting the two heat exchangers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.